1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to telephone networks and the Internet; and more particularly to the redirection of data calls within a telephone network.
2. Related Art
The structure of modern telephone networks often includes a traffic network and a coupled signaling network. The traffic network includes a plurality of switches interconnected by traffic handling trunks. Many of these switches serve as central office switches that couple to a plurality of terminals as well as to other of the plurality of switches. The signaling network interfaces with the traffic network to perform call routing and management functions among the plurality of switches and the plurality of traffic handling trunks.
In an example of the manner in which a telephone network services a call, a switch (originating switch) receives a request from a calling terminal that includes a Dialed Number, the calling terminal requesting that the call be completed to a called terminal associated with the Dialed Number. The Dialed number corresponds to a termination point coupled to another switch (destination switch). The originating switch initiates call set up by interacting with the signaling network and requesting that the call be set up and routed to the called terminal via the destination switch. During call set up, the originating switch forwards the Dialed Number in an access message.
The signaling network then routes the access message to the destination switch based upon the Dialed Number (or a Destination Point Code for the destination switch corresponding to the Dialed Number). The destination switch then attempts to allocate a traffic path (via one or more traffic trunk links) to the originating switch. If the allocation is successful, the destination switch attempts to connect to the destination terminal coupled thereto. During this coupling, the calling terminal is coupled to the destination switch so that it receives a facsimile of the alert signal sent to the called terminal. If the called terminal picks-up, the calling terminal is then coupled to the called terminal and the call is serviced.
Typical public Internet access currently includes linking a call from a subscriber to its Internet Service Provider (ISP) via the telephone network. In linking the call, the subscriber employs his or her modem (calling terminal) to dial the number of a modem bank (called terminal) of his or her service provider. The call is setup via the telephone network and terminated to the modem bank. An Internet Protocol gateway operated by the ISP coupled to the modem bank then sets up a data session with the subscriber's computer that is coupled to the subscriber's modem, such session setup is provided across the telephone network. With the session established, access to the Internet is then provided.
Many Internet service providers establish multiple modem banks, each of which couples to the telephone network at a corresponding location. For example, a large Internet service provider may include modem banks in the cities of Dallas, Richardson, Arlington, Fort Worth and other cities in the greater Dallas area. These modem banks allow most users to access the Internet service provider via a local phone call. However, most Internet service providers limit the access to each of these modem banks to locally registered subscribers. Thus, for example, a subscriber living in Richardson may only have access to the Richardson modem bank. If the subscriber is traveling away from Richardson and desires to access its Internet service provider, he or she may have to dial long distance into the Richardson modem bank.
Traveling subscribers may also be given access to his or her Internet service providers via a toll free number (e.g., 800, 888, etc.). However, while the subscriber does not pay telephone network toll charges for the call, he or she pays the Internet service provider based upon his or her usage. Thus, the Internet service provider is reimbursed for the telephone network toll charges it bears. However, this transaction provides little or no benefit to the Internet service provider since it must pay telephone network toll charges to the telephone company.
Calls made by subscribers to the toll free number are routed to a central modem bank that services the calls for the Internet session. For the duration of the call, therefore, the telephone network is required to provide access to the ISP. Such operations consume valuable resources of the telephone network. Further, because Internet sessions typically last longer then a typical voice call, the telephone network must service the calls for a longer period of time which places additional burden on the telephone network.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a system and related operations in which data calls routed within a telephone network consume fewer resources of the telephone network and less adversely affect operation of the telephone network.